Touch
by Kawaii uke27
Summary: Ventus can't touch anyone or his toxic skin will kill the person in a random but terrible death. He meets Vanitas who is the only person willing to be his friend. What is so special about this guy? Find out. Vanven and hints of Soroku Rated M for violence, horrific situations, and possible sexual content. Review and tell me if I should add the lemon scene. Enjoy
1. Touch

I cowered in the mud, my eyes wide with fear. The tallest boy with the beanie spit on the ground next to me. "You think you're cool enough to not let anyone touch you? Well, newsflash dumbass. You are not cool at all," he snapped kicking my side. I yelped in pain and tried to crawl away when he kicked me again. One of his friends, a boy named Rai, spoke up. "You better apologize to Seifer before he hurts you more, ya know?" he said putting his hands on his hips. I spit blood from my mouth on the ground next to him. "Never will I apologize to anyone for saving their life," I said. Seifer snarled and heaved another kick at me. I caught his pant leg before he could. "I warned you," I said softly regretting already my decision. I reached into his jeans and lightly touched his leg. His face twisted with sudden agony. Seifer screamed as blood poured from everywhere. His pores, his ears, his eyes, his mouth, and, judging from the dark stains seeping onto his pants, other things bled heavily as well. Rai and Fuu, the only girl in the group, stared in horror as Seifer fell to the ground, every ounce of his blood pooling on the ground. They screamed as I stood up to face them. "I can't let you tell anyone about me so I'm sorry in advance," I said. Before either of them could react, I ran forward and grabbed both their faces in my hands. Fuu screamed as her face was slowly burnt to a crisp while Rai just stared straight ahead in utter shock as his facial features fell off one by one. They fell to the ground with a thud as I released them. I sighed and put my hands in my hoodie pockets. "I hate this. I hate my body," I whispered as I stared emotionally at the bodies around me. I swallowed my self hatred and turned in the direction of home. Seifer moaned suddenly his hand twitching. "Ah that's right his heart must have replenished some of his blood," I said. With a sharp thrust, I dug my hand into his chest cavity and ripped his heart from it. Seifer fell limp once again. I tossed his heart in the sewer on my way to my house.

"Hello, Ventus. Would you like some dinner, sweetie?" said my older sister sarcastically as she stumbled through the kitchen holding a beer. I shook my head at her and rushed up the stairs to wash my hands of the blood. "Suit yourself. Hey where ya goin', bro?" she slurred laughing drunkenly. I ignored her and washed my hands furiously. I could hear her stumbling her way up the stairs, giggling dumbly as she tripped up them. "Heh heh, oopsie," she drawled continuing up the stairs. I frantically dried my hands on the towel before she burst through the door. "Hay, lil brother. Whatcha doin' in the bathroom? Having a party or what?" she said putting her face close to mine. I took a step away and frowned at the strong scent of alcohol seeping off her breath. "Namine, you're drunk. Go take a shower," I said sternly, making sure not to touch her directly as I pushed her to her bedroom. She laughed and took a swig from the bottle. "But I gots a beer ta finish," she said. I snatched the beer from her fingers and pointed to the shower. She grumbled and stumbled into the bathroom. I waited until the water turned on to take the beer to the kitchen. A knock at the door startled me. I opened the huge metal door to see a small boy with a Teddy bear clutched in his hand. "May I help you?" I asked my eyes wary. He sniffled and rubbed his puffy red eyes. "My big brudder n-never came home. Have you seen him?" he said holding up a picture. My face blanched pale as I gazed into the eyes of Seifer, the man I had just recently killed. I shook my head frantically. "N-no I haven't seen him," I said closing the door halfway. The small boy put his foot in the door. "Are you sure?" he said desperately. I opened the door a bit wider and nodded quickly. He peered at me in disbelief. "I didn't see him now leave me alone, kid," I said unthinkingly snatching his wrist to shove him from the door frame. The boy stared at me in terror. "H-help me," he said before his skin began to peal off his body. I tried to help him by putting his skin back on but my touch made it worse. His muscles and bones shriveled to nothing leaving only a dusty pile of the little innocent boy who had only come over out of grief for his brother. I picked up his Teddy and held it close to my chest. "I'm sorry," I said closing my door.

The next morning I woke to Namine groaning in pain. "Ugh, damn hangover. Ruining my entire morning already," she said before opening my door. She looked terrible. Her long straight blond hair was messy and tangled. Her blue eyes had dark circles under them. She had no makeup on and had a cigarette between her still amazingly white teeth. "Hey, Ven. When did you get home?" she said sitting down on my bed. I coughed from the smoke which made her quickly snuff out the cigarette. "Sorry," she said placing it in the ashtray beside my bed. I narrowed my eyes at her and slipped on my black leather gloves. I gripped her arms and tugged her until she sat cross legged in the center of my bed. I grabbed from her room a hairbrush, some makeup, a change of clothing, and an energy drink I found under her bed. I dropped the items with a clatter and sat down behind her. "Say, why do you wear so much clothes to bed?" she said pointing to my sock feet, long pants, and long sleeved shirt. I shrugged and began to brush her knotted hair. Namine winced several times but never complained or pulled away. I handed her the drink and parted her hair. "Drink that then go put on some freaking makeup and this dress," I ordered handing her the small white dress. She smiled gently and patted my gloved hand. "Thanks for being here, Ven," she said softly. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. I nodded and pulled some of her hair to rest on the side of her neck.

My older sister got up and went to the mirror on my dresser with the makeup in hand. "Uh Namine? I have to get dressed. Would you mind getting out for a minute?" I said trying not to sound rude. She looked at me through the mirror and smiled. "Sure thing, lil brother," she said grabbing the makeup and walked into the bathroom. When she shut the door, I leaped from my bed. I scooped up my black T-shirt, jeans, and hoodie and slipped them on. "Sis, I'm off to school. See you later," I shouted. Namine came out of the bathroom looking much better than she had earlier. "Bye, Ven, have a great day," she said wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back gently. She put a hand on my spikes and ruffled them affectionately. I waved goodbye to her and opened the door to start the dreaded walk to the school. I turned the corner and spotted a guy in all black clothing and chains walking slowly in front of me. His hair was extremely spiky and was an onyx black. I was about to call out to him when a hyperactive boy glomped him. "HI, VANITAS!" the boy shouted cheerfully. The other guy pulled himself from the boy's grasp and brushed himself off. "What do you want, Sora?" he asked his annoyance lacing his voice, which was a deeper version of the younger one's. Sora jumped up and down excitedly as they walked. "Guess what, Twin? I'm finally gonna talk to Roxas today," he said. My eyes widened as I noticed the similar hair styles and clothing. Vanitas however had onyx hair and wore black and blood red clothing with chains and zippers everywhere. Sora, on the other hand, had chocolate hair and had a variety of colors for his clothes. He had zippers and wore gloves on his hands. I lowered my gaze to the ground as Vanitas glanced behind him. "Hey who's that? He looks like Roxas," he commented. Sora turned and looked at me indifferently. "Oh that's Ventus. He is like the biggest freak of the school and screams at people if they try to touch him. It's like he is scared he's gonna hurt them or something," he said turning his back to me. I felt sorrow fill my heart at his words. 'So that is how people see me as,' I thought.

"Hey, how's it goin, Ventus?" Vanitas said close to my ear. I looked up in surprise and leaped away from him. "D-Don't touch me," I said putting out my hands. Vanitas frowned and distanced himself from me. "Is that better?" he asked. I nodded and continued on my way. He walked beside me and glanced at me. "I'm Vanitas. So why can't people touch you?" he asked curiously. I looked over at him and then towards Sora. "Don't you want to walk with your friend?" I said. Vanitas glanced towards Sora and scoffed. "That idiot? Hah, he's just my twin brother. We are so not friends," he said laughing. I smiled at his laugh and peeked a look at his eyes. They were a honey gold and projected everything he was feeling in them. I was staring at them when he glanced over at me. "What? Something on my face?" he said in amusement. I shook my head frantically. "N-No I was just looking at your eyes and thinking about how beautiful they look," I said without thinking. Realizing what I had said, I clamped my hands over my mouth. "A-ah I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I mean I did, just not in a weird way. Wait a minute," I said flustered. I heard laughing and looked over at Vanitas. He was scratching behind his head in embarrassment and had a faint red blush on his pale cheeks. "You don't have to get so embarrassed. Its fine. Thanks for liking them, I guess," he said smiling. I blushed a bright red and turned my face away to hide it. "So you gonna answer my question or what?" he asked. I racked my brain for the question and once I remembered it, I shook my head. "It's...complicated," I said sighing. He moved slightly closer. I looked over at him in surprise. "How about later? Can we hang out after school?" he asked his eyes pleading. I gulped and smiled shyly. "Sure, my house is the only white one on my street," I said. Vanitas nodded and gripped my hand. I was about to panic when I realized I still had my gloves on. Then I registered that he was holding my hand. I blushed fire engine red. "Why are you all red? Do you have a fever?" he said concerned. I shook my head and looked down at our hands. He followed my gaze and blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, sorry! Guess its just a habit," he said taking his hand from mine. I almost immediately wished for the warmth his hand again. "It's okay. I don't mind," I said quietly. Vanitas looked over at me in surprise. "Really? Are you sure?" he said. I nodded. Before he could reach for my hand, I moved away. "Not at school though," I said sadly. He nodded in understanding and waved at me as we went through the school doors.


	2. The First Chapter

I watched Vanitas as he walked down the hallway, his schedule tightly clenched in his hand. I sighed and walked into my English class. Ms. Selphie glanced up from her desk and scribbled my name on her attendance sheet. I made my way carefully through the aisle to my desk in the back of the room. A boy named Terra slipped his foot nonchalantly into the aisle. I spotted it of course and stepped over it. His girlfriend, Aqua, giggled at his failure. I sat down quietly in my seat and waited for class to start. "Psst, Ventus. You look upset. Wanna hug?" Aqua whispered loudly. The entire room snickered as I shook my head wearily. Ms. Selphie stood up abruptly and tapped her desk loudly. The class quieted and I sunk into my seat. "Okay, today we are going to create a writing," she said cheerfully her jump rope belt clunking together. I looked up, my curiosity piqued. "What does it have to be about, teach?" Terra said sounding bored. Ms. Selphie narrowed her eyes at him which made him and a couple others sit up straight. "This writing has to be based from one of the following topics. It can be fake or a true experience but it must have all the passion of a true writer," she said turning to write the topics on the board. I peered around the girl in front of me to read them. 'A story about romance, angst, humor, horror, mystery, or friendship,' I read my mind whirling in thought. I gulped and quickly ducked my head as the girl in front of me turned her head with a glare. She tossed her short blonde hair and tugged slightly annoyed at the two small pieces of hair that resembled antennas. I took out a black notebook and began to write down the topics.

A small sound made me look up from my writing. Ms. Selphie looked down at me in exasperation and kindness. "Ventus, class was just dismissed a couple minutes ago," she said quietly. I shot out of my seat and bolted out of the room towards the male locker room. I quickly rushed past the half naked boys and tried my best to avoid touching them. I made my way into a secluded area and quickly dressed. I kept my long sleeved shirt on and slipped my white gym shirt on. I changed from my grey jeans and put on a pair of baggy black pants. I jumped at the bell, ran my hand through my hair quickly, and went with the other males out into the gym. I spotted my only friend, Xion, and made my way over to her. "Hey, Xion. What's up?" I said nonchalantly. She spun around with a playful scowl and her hands on her hips. "You, sir, are a meanie. You left me standing alone at lunch," she said pouting. I put my arms behind my head and grinned. Xion giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Sorry. I took the long way to school and got held up on the way," I said smiling. Her eyebrows rose as she got the hidden message. Her grin was like that of a cat, full of mischief and cleverness. "Xion," I warned but I was too late. She squealed loudly and walked closer to me. "Who is he? I must know. No lemme guess. Hmmm. Yeah I don't know. Tell me," she said her voice excited and hyper sounding. I mentally smacked myself and room a deep breath, preparing myself for her reaction.

"Hey, Ventus!" called a voice from behind me. I turned in unison with Xion to search for the source of the voice. My face blanched pale as I gazed upon the face of Sora. Xion knitted her brows together in confusion. "What do you want, Sora?" she said a small edge to her voice. I looked at her in surprise. He raised an eyebrow at her tone but fixed his sapphire gaze in me. "So, I hear you've befriended my brother. I want to know why," he said sounding curious but also serious. His tone was mildly unfriendly. "Yeah I talked to him but only because he walked with me this morning. I don't even think he considers me a friend considering the rumors you people spread about me," I said my voice hard. Sora's eyes widened and his mouth went agape. Even Xion looked surprised by my sudden confidence. Sora recovered almost immediately and narrowed his eyes at me. A boy, who looked just like me, walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Sora. What're you guys talking about?" he said a bright smile on his face. Sora's face flushed red and he smiled shyly. "H-Hi, Roxas. We were just talking about something that happend this morning on the way to school,"he stuttered. I glanced at Xion, who had a large smile on her face. I huffed and snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Well, uh, we gotta go now, right, Ventus?" she said jolting out of her subconsciousness. I rolled my eyes and nodded quickly turning to walk away. When we were far enough away from the boys, I turned on her. "What were you thinking about?" I accused knowing full well what her mind thought. Xion's grin confirmed my theory. I couldn't help but smile at her in amusement.

"So, who's his brother?" Xion asked suddenly. I felt myself blush and scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. "His name's Vanitas. He walked with me to school this morning for some reason," I said instantly regretting the words that slipped from my lips. Xion's eyes lit up and her mischievous grin made my stomach churn in uneasiness. "Tell me everything about him," she demanded. I rolled my eyes at her and proceeded to tell her everything I had learned about him. With each word, her grin got bigger and bigger. Xion was about to speak when a hand came flying towards my face. I instinctively ducked and dodged put of the way. The attacker nearly fell over as I moved out of his way. "Hey, you fucking bastard! You almost hit my friend," Xion screeched her blue eyes blazing in fury. The guy straightened up and turned his face to glare at her. I felt like I had been slapped as I gazed upon the face of my ex best friend. "He was my friend too, bitch. He deserves to be hit, acting like he's too good for anyone to even touch him," Hayner snarled his fists clenched tightly in anger. His words stung and brought back the night I killed Seifer. 'He said those same words,' I thought. Xion said something but I didn't hear her as I stepped towards him. I must have shown how livid I was because Hayner stepped back with an alarmed look on his face. "Everyone look at me!" I screamed. The entire gym got quiet and stared at me. I turned and set my glare on them. Most of the crowd shuffled backwards in uneasiness. I slowly took off my gloves and turned towards Hayner. I let my grief and sorrow show in my eyes. "I'm sorry," I said softly. He narrowed his eyes at me in mistrust. I gently touched his forehead with the tips of my fingers. His face twisted with agony as every bone in his body broke and shattered audibly. He screamed as his skin fell off his muscles landing in a pile at his feet. His muscles and organs fell to the floor with a disturbing squelching sound. I stared at my friend's mangled body in despair. No one spoke, they just stared in silent horror at the once living boy.

I turned towards them and glowered with tears in my eyes. "That is why you can't touch me," I said my sadness seeping into my voice. Kairi was the first girl to scream. It triggered chaos as the people ran around the gym in panic and terror. I swallowed my pain and quietly walked to the locker room. I passed Roxas and Sora on the way and internally smiled in amusement as he clutched Sora to his side protectively. I opened the door and felt for the first time a sense of freedom. I went to the secluded area when my clothes were and slipped off my gym shirt. "Ventus? I didn't know you were in my gym class. That's so cool," said a voice from behind me. I jumped about five feet and spun around. Vanitas gazed back at me his honey golden eyes warm and happy. I must have looked terrified because he stepped towards me in concern. "A-are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, honest," he said putting out a hand to try and comfort me. I leaped backwards to avoid his touch and in doing so I slammed my head against a locker door. "Ouch! Stupid locker," I muttered holding the wounded area. Vanitas looked confused and concerned. He took a step towards me and hesitated. "Why can't I touch you?" he asked. I looked up sadly and sighed in defeat. I patted the area next to me. He sat down cautiously and looked over at me expectantly.

"I was born with a cursed body. Everything I touch or anything that touches me will be killed in random but horrible ways. I discovered this when I killed my parents. I didn't mean to but they didn't know and both of them died in terrible ways. My father had his heart explode and my mother's brain leaked out of her ears like lava. Our neighbor had been over at the time and he raised me. When I was thirteen, my older sister, Namine, came home to take care of me. When she left to put my bags in her car, I killed my neighbor by accident. We were saying goodbye and his fingertip brushed against my arm. I think he died in the worst possible way. His limbs fell off one by one and his skin dried up to leave just a pile of bloody gore. I had to distract my sister and left without her knowing about Mr. Eraqus. From that moment, I kept my curse a secret even from my sister. Now I revealed it to everyone by killing one of my ex best friends in front of their eyes," I said sobbing as I retold the horror of my past. Vanitas was silently looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I looked away in shame as the warm salty tears ran freely down my cheeks. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I've never told anyone before," I said quietly. When he didn't respond, I looked over at him cautiously. Vanitas was silently looking at my face with an intent look. My eyebrows furrowed as I started to feel slightly uncomfortable under his golden gaze. "W-what are you staring a-" I asked before I was cut off by Vanitas pressing his lips against mine hard. My shock was so powerful I could barely breathe. It intensified as I realized he wasn't dying. He grabbed my wrists and pressed me against a locker. I felt my eyelids fall shut as I kissed back. After a couple minutes, he pulled away panting. "H-h-how?" I breathed my mind still slightly foggy. Before he could answer, the locker room door opened and footsteps came closer and closer to where we were.

A/N: Ooh the suspense! I just had to. Forgive me?! So Vanitas can touch Ven? Hmmm. I wonder why. Oh wait I already know! XD But you have to wait until next chapter. Please review I love reviews. It makes meh happeh! X3


	3. Painting in blood

A/N: Hello, reading people! Sorry it took so long. I fixed the mistakes. :P The plot will sort itself out during the story don't worry. Oh I almost forgot. I didn't do this in the last two chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Kingdom hearts. I own the story though. Review please.

I felt a small amount of fear at the sound of the footsteps that steadily approached. Vanitas looked around the corner as his curiousity got the best of him. His confused expression made me get up to investigate. I peered over his shoulder to see Xion, who had a guarded but uncomfortable look on her face. "Is Ventus in here?" she asked Vanitas. I quickly stepped around him and waved at her embarrassed. Xion sighed in relief and before I could react she was in my face with a big frown on her face. "What is your deal? I got trampled by those stupid people. Why didn't you tell me about what you can do?" she said exasperation lacing her voice. My face fell and I slipped my gloves back on. I shook my head and stepped around her. I walked towards the bathroom part of the locker room and stared at my face in the mirror. Vanitas and Xion came in and stood behind me. "You don't understand. I'm a monster. I can't touch anyone without them dying. I can't hug or even hi-five anyone without having gloves on," I said miserably. Xion looked at me through the mirror in sadness. "I can touch you though," Vanitas spoke up. Xion turned in shock. I blushed in the mirror and was glad she was turned around. "How? Do you know what happens if someone touches him?"she said incredulously. Vanitas nodded seriously and took a step towards me. Without a word, he turned me around and put his hand on my cheek. I blushed faintly and shot a glance at Xion. She was looking at us intently. "I don't understand. How can he be the only one in the world who can touch you?"she asked more to herself then to us. I leaned against the sink and put my head in my hands. Vanitas stood next to me and put an arm around my shoulders to comfort me. Xion paced the floor, her face contorted in thought. "Do any other people know?" Vanitas asked innocently. I glanced at him in disbelief. Xion stopped her pacing to stare at him. "You weren't in gym when he killed Hayner?" she asked. I flinched as his eyes widened and he sucked in a gasp. "You killed someone in school?" he asked me not accusingly but rather curiously with a hint of uneasiness. I nodded and ran my hand through my spikes.

He got up and held out his hand to me. "Maybe we should go figure this out outside of school," he said. I nodded and took his hand. Xion immediately stopped her pacing and grinned her cat-like smile. I shot a warning glance at her as I gripped his hand. Vanitas turned and opened the door at the back of the locker room. When we got onto the pavement and were out of earshot, I felt an incredible sense of insecurity take over me. "Vanitas, are we friends now?" I blurted. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards me. "Of course. Unless you don't want to be," he said. I grinned and tightened my hold on his hand. His honey golden eyes brightened and he continued to walk with me until we reached the sidewalk. "Hey, um, are we still going to hang out?" he asked as we walked side by side. I nodded and beamed a smile in his direction. He looked up at the sky and frowned. "It's gonna rain. Look at those clouds," he said pointing with his free hand. I looked up at the dark clouds that blanketed the sky like smoke. I felt an old fear from my past creep into my heart. "Oh no. I hate storms," I said shivering. Vanitas looked over and was about to say something when a large raindrop fell on his nose. He flinched and glared up at the sky. Suddenly it began to pour down rain similar to that of a waterfall. We frantically looked for shelter and ran over to an old oak tree. It grew under the roof of an abandoned building and had thick leaves that blocked the rain. I slumped against the trunk of the tree and tried to catch my breath. Both if us were soaked to the bone. I glanced at Vanitas, who was trying to shake out his spikes and felt a small but warm feeling spark then grow in my chest. Before I knew it, I was laughing. It had been years since I had last laughed and it felt so good that I couldn't stop. Vanitas looked at me like I was crazy. "Care to share what's so funny?" he said taking the hem of his black shirt to ring the water out of it.

My laughter reduced to small giggles. "I had forgotten what it was like to laugh. It's been so long that I guess I got carried away," I said sheepishly. A sudden thought came into my mind. "Hey, how come you were in the locker room when I went in there? Didn't you go to gym?" I asked. He sat down next to me and glared up at the rain. "I got lost. I ended up going to the library instead of gym cause I took a wrong turn. I had just gotten there when you walked in. I didn't hear you; I had my music playing. If I did I would've made a noise or something to tell you I was there which explains how I startled you," he explained. Thunder suddenly cracked loudly overhead and lightning flashed brightly across the sky. I squeaked and covered my eyes like a five year old. "Hey, are you okay?" Vanitas asked in concern. The thunder boomed again and I buried my face into his chest. I clutched his shirt as the lightning crackled across the sky. I shook my head frantically and curled up closer to him. "I-I'm petrified of storms. I always have been," I said slightly muffled by his shirt. Vanitas wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I looked up at him in surprise. Our eyes met, gold to cerulean. He leaned down and gently kissed me. I tried my best to kiss him back but I had no experience; nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

"V-Vanitas," I heard myself saying as I leaned into him. He smirked and put a hand under my jaw. When he kissed me a second time it was harder. I opened my mouth in surprise and his tongue slipped through. I jumped as it teased and coaxed my tongue to play. Vanitas slipped his hand down my neck slowly leaving a tingling path in its wake. "I-I can't do this," I said forcing myself to move away. He stopped his actions and fixed his gaze on the rain. "I-I'm sorry, Vanitas. I've just never had anyone-" I said before he looked at me with understanding. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "I think maybe we should just go to your house and try and figure things out," he said completely serious. I hugged him and smiled as I relished the thought that I could. We sat silently for awhile. Then Vanitas stood and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and, when I was on my feet, we began to walk in the direction of my house.

"Namine!" I called as we walked through the doorway. There was no sound from my older sister. I shrugged and ushered Vanitas inside. "Wow this is your house?" he said as he gazed around in awe. I sighed and nodded. I quickly removed my shoes and placed them on the rug outside. Vanitas did the same after he stopped gawking. "My sister has an obsession with the color white," I explained as we walked up the white staircase. I showed Vanitas where my room was then went down the hall to my sister's room. "Nami? You in here?" I asked as I opened her door. She was on her bed with her sketchpad laying wide open. Her face went pale as she noticed I was in the room. "H-Hi, Ven. When did y-you get home?" she stammered as she slammed the book shut. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I just got in a couple minutes ago. I have a friend over," I said blushing slightly. Her pale blue eyes lit up in happiness. She launched herself from her bed in an attempt to hug me. Her foot caught the edge of her white comforter making her fall on her face. I stifled my laughter and walked out of the room with a grin. "Oh okay fine. Just leave me here. I'm fine," I heard Namine say sarcastically. I sighed and opened the door to my bedroom where Vanitas was sprawled, patiently waiting from me on my bed. I raised an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and got up. "You have a nice room, Ventus," he said glancing around with a huge smile on his face. I grinned and shrugged indifferently. He walked over to my dresser and picked up a small drawing. "You can call me Ven," I said going over to him. He smiled but his eyes portrayed sadness. When I tilted my head in a silent question, he just shook his head and gestured to the drawing.

I looked over his shoulder and felt my cheeks flush. It was a drawing I had made the first week after my first kills. It was a picture of me with my face shadowed and my hands and face covered in dark blood. There were tears going down my face in the picture. "Wow...did you draw this?" he asked. I nodded and took the picture from him. I opened the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out my sketchbook. I tossed it onto my bed and gestured for him to look through it. Vanitas sat down on my black and red checkerboard bedspread and opened to the first page. "Most of them are from when I was younger," I said as I searched through my stack of CDs. He made a small gasp which made me look up. His golden eyes widened as he picked up a picture to see it better. "I had a dream about this," he mumbled. I stopped searching and went over to see the picture. I slid onto the bed and peered over his shoulder. The picture was just a dark tree with my silhouette sitting on a swing. The sky had a raging storm swirling with bones and hearts. When I looked over at Vanitas, I was shocked to see his eyes dull and unfocused. "Vanitas? Hey, are you okay?" I asked fearfully. His lips were moving slightly and his body was completely still. I shook his shoulders and put both my hands on his face. "Vanitas, snap out of it! You're freaking me out," I said my voice high from my panic. Vanitas inhaled sharply and looked at me unfocused. He tried to speak but his couldn't form the words. I hugged him tightly, relief replacing my panic. "V...e...n," he whispered before he went dead weight on top of me. I gasped as the air was knocked from my lungs. I shoved him off of me and studied his expression. It was blank and had no emotion on it whatsoever. "Vanitas. Vanitas, wake up," I whispered shaking him. He didn't move. I gulped and picked up the picture. "You dreamed this? How?" I whispered peering at the drawing. I felt a sharp twinge in my head and, instinctively, gripped at it. Immediately, my head began to burn like hot coals. "Ugh," I groaned as I collapsed onto the bed next to Vanitas. The last thing I felt was the picture falling from my hand to the tiled floor. Then all was total blackness.


	4. The dream

A/N: I'm back with chapter four! Hooray! ^~^ Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys have kept the story going. Anyway on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts nor do I own its characters.

I opened my eyes to a dusty, grey field. With a groan, I sat up and held my head as it throbbed. "Ugh, where am I?" I said aloud. I glanced around the field for any type of life but only found a black tree growing eerily in the center of the field. I stood and, after a moment of dizziness, made my way over to it. I stepped onto the only green patch of grass in the field and looked up at the tree. It had blackened leaves yet they weren't burnt. I touched its surface and immediately wrenched my hand away as it began to burn it. I looked around once more and saw a wooden swing hanging from the thickest of the branches. After a moment of hesitation, I sat down on the swing. I blinked as it had become clear that I had been here once before. Once over the deja vu moment, I looked up at the sky. The dark red color was like dried blood. I blinked several times as the sky seemed to spin. Suddenly millions of people began to appear in the swirling vortex. They screamed and reached out to me in despair. I could simply watch in horror as they were engulfed by the swirl to never be seen again. I felt my heart break in two as my parents came into the sky. They both smiled at me kindly and reached out their hands. I reached up to take them only to have them be swept away into the center of the swirl. I hung my head as the screams of the innocent people pierced my heart. "You see now, Ventus. The things you can do to innocent lives?" said a voice. I looked up into the faces of Xion and Vanitas.

Xion tilted her head with a clanking noise and put her hand to my cheek. I soon realized that she was actually just a puppet version of the real one. I looked over at Vanitas. His facial features were extremely lifelike and his golden eyes were staring at me in a silent plea for help. I looked closer at his features and saw trickles of blood coming from the nails that held the strings. "You're real. Vanitas!" I said reaching out to him. He was jerked back and was hung in midair. His face contorted in agony but he couldn't utter a sound for his mouth was sewed shut. I followed the strings to the fingers of a hooded figure. The figure laughed darkly as he pulled on Xion's strings. "Who are you?" I asked. The figure manipulated Xion to tilt her upper body along with her neck. "What you really should be asking is what are you," the figure said mimicking Xion's voice almost perfectly. I felt my stomach roll uncomfortably. Vanitas struggled and tore out the stitches in his mouth. "Don't listen to him, Ventus. He's trying to-" he said before the figure swung him into the tree. I could see the smoke coming off Vanitas's body as the toxicity of the bark burned his skin. I cringed as he screamed in pain. "Stop it! Leave him alone. It's me you want, isn't it?" I cried out in desperation. The figure turned his head towards me and without a word slammed Vanitas down onto the ground. "You? Why would I want you? A pathetic excuse of a boy with a naive sense of justice? No, I want something of yours that you cannot protect," he said darkly. I felt my heart squeeze painfully. I lowered my eyes to Vanitas and collapsed onto my knees. "What are you and what do you want from me?" I asked softly in defeat. Vanitas looked up with dismay in his eyes. "Ventus, no," he said quietly. The figure kicked his ribs sharply, shutting Vanitas up. I let the tears leak from my eyes as the figure grabbed my chin to lift my face up. His face was shadowed but his eyes were glowing red. "I want everyone you love and care about to die. Why do you think I gave you the gift? You will find out what I am in time but for now, LEAVE!" he said throwing me backwards forcefully. I felt something grab my arm as I flew back.

There was a flash of light and I woke in my room. I lay still, unable to move my limbs. The sweat poured down my body and my breath came in gasps. I groaned as I moved my arms to try to get up. My body throbbed in protest. I felt a hand on my arm and looked in the direction of it's owner. Vanitas had half his body on my bed and half on the floor. I nudged him on his shoulder to wake him up. He slipped off my bed onto the floor. I fell, too, since his hand on my arm had it in a death grip. I fell on top of him and blushed. "Ah sorry!" I said flustered and got off of him. He said nothing and lay there unmoving. I poked his cheek and waited for him to open his eyes. When he didn't, I panicked. "Vanitas? Wake up! Open your eyes! Please?!" I said shaking his chest. He still didn't move. I fluttered my useable hand in front of his face. Tears sprang up in my eyes. "Please don't leave me. Your the only one who likes me, the only person who can touch me, the only one who...," I said trailing off as the grief choked up my throat.

I cried hard and couldn't stop. I knew that I was acting like a girl but I didn't care. Vanitas's hand loosened on my arm. I looked up and stared into his golden eyes. "Oh you're okay!" I said hugging him. I realized what I was doing and pulled away. He looked at me and pulled me close to him. "Ah! H-Hey what's the matter?" I said flustered. Vanitas said nothing. I didn't know what to do so I did what he was doing. I awkwardly put my arms around him and hugged him. "What happened, Ventus?" he asked. I looked up in confusion. His face looked so innocent. "You don't remember the dream?" I said quietly. He shook his head. Before I could say anything, he peered down at his shirt. "Um, why is my shirt wet?" he asked. I blushed and scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. "I got sort of emotional when you didn't wake up right away," I muttered. He tilted his head and stared at me in amusement. I felt guilty that I got his shirt wet with tears. Without thinking, I lifted his shirt up. It was halfway off when my bedroom door opened. Namine stared at me in surprise. "Ah..um..I can come back later. I was just going to tell you that breakfast is ready," she said awkwardly. Before I could explain, she closed the door. I could her giggling down the hall. I sighed and took off his shirt. "Sorry about her. I can go wash this for you...," I said trailing off as he sat up. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his body. He smirked slightly and ran his hand through his spikes. "Thanks, Ven," he said. I smiled and gave him a little wave as I stepped out of the room.

I went into the laundry room and put his shirt in the washer. I bit my lip as the image of his body flashed through my mind. 'No bad Ven. Stop thinking like this. You just saw his chest that's all,' I thought to myself. I huffed and poured the laundry soap into the washing machine. "Your sister really loves the color white, Ventus," Vanitas said from behind me. I stiffened in surprise and closed the lid of the machine. "Y-yes she does. She always has," I said without turning around. I could feel his golden eyes stare at me but I couldn't bear to turn around. Suddenly he was right behind me. "What's wrong, Ven?" he said in my ear. I shivered and bit my lip again. "N-nothing is wrong. What are you talking about?" I said trying to keep my voice steady. Vanitas reached out and put his hand on my arm. Before I could react, he spun me around to face him. He put his hands on my shoulders and frowned at me. "You're lying. Tell me what is bugging you?" he demanded. I blushed deep red and squeezed my eyes shut. "I said nothing is wrong, Vanitas," I said exasperated. He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Ventus! Please just tell me!" he said. I couldn't take it. I cried out and covered my face with my hands. "I'm just so confused! I don't know what to do! I can't do anything with you. I don't know what these feelings are or what I'm supposed to do with them. I just can't...," I said and began to cry from my frustration. Vanitas was silent.

I didn't dare look up. Vanitas then took my hands away from my face. I squeezed my eyes shut again. He didn't say anything but kissed me softly on the lips. My eyes flew open in surprise. He kissed me a bit harder and pushed my back into the washing machine. I made a small sound of surprise. I felt his tongue lick my lips and opened them. Vanitas took his tongue and played with mine, coaxing it to join in. I felt too embarrassed to try and attempt it. I felt tears run down my face again and pulled away. Vanitas trailed his lips down my neck, his breath hot and sending shivers down my spine. I turned my head instinctively. He gently bit the crook of my neck and trailed his tongue back up to my jaw. I didn't understand what he was doing but it felt really good. He kissed my lips again and again tried to have my tongue play with his. I moved my tongue slightly and tried to curl it around his. He grabbed my hands and put them around his neck. I suddenly knew what he was doing. I pulled away. "V-Vanitas, w-wait a second," I said my voice high and breathy. He continued to kiss me but slowed it down a little. I felt his hand go up my shirt. I flinched as he pinched my nipple. "Hey! No making out in the laundry room," Namine said. We jumped apart. I blushed and bit my lip. Vanitas grinned. Namine marched over to me and snatched my shirt collar. Without a word, she dragged me into her room.

A/N: Hahaha you gotta love Vanitas. :3 Sorry to leave you in suspense like this but I must. Thanks for all the reviews it makes me really happy. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Talk to ya next chapter. :)


	5. The chase

A/N: Hello!~ I hope you liked the last chapter. :3 Now it is time for new suspense. Muhahaha! Enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts nor its characters.

Namine dragged me into her room and shut the door with a slam. She turned on me and frowned. I looked at her, scared by her sudden anger. "Ventus. I'm disappointed in you," she said sternly. I felt my face fall in dismay. I tried to speak but she held up a hand. "I am disappointed...that you didn't tell me you had that kind of friend over! I would have totally left you guys alone. Well maybe not totally alone since I would be in the next room but you get what I mean," she said her serious expression instantly happy and fan girlish. I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead. She squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. "By the way, Venny, totally hot choice. He is like totally yummy," she said in a loud whisper. I blushed furiously. "N-Nami! Don't say things like that!" I said my voice squeaky from embarrassment. She squealed again and pointed at my cheeks. "Oooh, you're blushing soo red! Hmm you don't love him do you?" she said getting close to my face.

I turned away, trying to cover my face. "N-Namine! Why would you ask me such a question?" I said. She smiled brightly and poked my side. "Aww, you DO love him! Ahahaha that is so cute!" she said laughing. I pouted at her and crossed my arms. "Why do you think that?" I said quietly. She just pointed at my cheeks and grinned. I bit my lip and sat down on her bed. I must have looked sad because she stopped laughing and sat down next to me. "Is it that obvious?" I whispered. She visibly bit her tongue to keep from squealing again. I frowned at her to make her stop. "I don't know if I like him or not. I'm confused," I said. Namine tilted her head in concern and hugged me. I was glad I still had on my long sleeved shirt on. "Ven, if you do like him then great. If you don't know if you do then experiment a little. Try to do something to catch his attention," she said. I blushed again and leaned into her, making sure that my skin touched only her clothes. She held me tightly and lightly kissed my hair. "Just follow your heart, Ventus. Listen to it and it will give you answers," she said. I grinned and elbowed her side. "Since when have you been Dr. Phil?" I teased feeling a whole bunch better. Namine shrugged and gestured to the TV.

I went into the hallway and sighed. I closed her door and leaned against it. I held my head as it began to throb. I walked slowly back to my room, holding my head in pain. "Ugh, my head," I said when it sharply pulsed. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I massaged my temples in an attempt to make the headache to go away. "Something wrong, Ventus?" Vanitas said from the doorway. I looked up, prepared to answer, when I saw that he was still shirtless. I stared at him for a moment then shook myself. "Uh yeah my head just hurts," I said softly, tearing my gaze away from his chest. He was instantly concerned and sat down beside me. "Here, lemme see," he said putting his hand on my forehead. I gulped and turned towards him. He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. My head throbbed harder. "I-It's not working," I said pulling away from his hand. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his eyes. "Sorry," he said. I smiled at him and nudged his shoulder. "It's not your fault. Don't apologize," I said kindly. He looked at me for a long time then half smiled. He nodded and his eyes brightened.

I noticed my sketchpad on the floor and the drawings scattered all over the place. My OCD kicked in and I began to pick up the papers. "Oh, here, let me help," Vanitas said starting to pick up the papers with me. I had a pile of drawings in my hands and didn't see the pencil on the floor. "Wha-? Ahhhh!" I yelled as I slipped on the pencil. I fell on top of something hard and the drawings went flying everywhere. I didn't realize I had my eyes shut until I couldn't see anything. I peeked an eye open and blushed fire engine red. Vanitas's face was inches from mine and his eyes were wide open. "Aah! I am so sorry. T-There was a pencil and I-I'm so freaking clumsy," I said. He just looked at me with an amused look on his face. I just kept talking, saying I was sorry over and over. Finally, Vanitas took my face between his hands and kissed me. I stopped my blabbering and relaxed. He pulled away and smirked. "You talk a lot when you're embarrassed, you know that?" he teased. I bit my lip and lowered my head. "I know. Sorry," I muttered. He just laughed and shook his head. "You say sorry a lot too," he said. I was about to say something when the washing machine signaled that his shirt was clean.

"Oh, your shirt's done," I said getting off of him. I went into the laundry room quickly and put his shirt in the dryer. I touched my lips and smiled to myself. "Ven! I need you to go to the store for me. I need more beer," Namine called from her room. I rolled my eyes. "Nami, you have a whole mini fridge full of drinks!" I called back. She said something but I couldn't hear her. I groaned in frustration and turned on the dryer. I walked over to her door and knocked on it hard. She opened it with a scowl. "What? You didn't hear me?" she said annoyed. I flinched slightly, taken aback from her sudden attitude. "I didn't hear the last part, no," I said defensively. She rolled her eyes. "I said go get dinner then," she snarled. I felt myself getting angry. "Why can't you buy dinner? I've been buying it for three weeks!" I said. She opened her door wider and got in my face. "Do you pay the bills? Do you stay here raising your younger brother? No! The least you can do is buy dinner," she said angrily. I looked past her and saw the scattered bottles of alcohol all over her floor. "Namine, have you been drinking again?" I asked my temper flaring. She looked behind her then glared back at me again. Before I could move, she took me by my hair and slammed me into the wall. I yelled in pain. "Say nothing, you little brat. Go to the store now or I will ban you from going outside," she said her breath stinking of vodka and beer. I nodded and tore myself away from her. She went back into her room and slammed the door.

I went into my room and, without a word, went into my closet. I took out two clean shirts and handed one to Vanitas. "I think you should go home now, Vanitas. My sister isn't herself right now," I whispered unable to meet his gaze. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I changed my shirt and fixed my hair. I opened the door and almost ran into Vanitas. "Sorry. I can give you your shirt back tomorrow, okay?" I said stepping around him. I went down the stairs and slipped on my hoodie. "Hey, Ventus?" Vanitas said quietly from the stairway. I looked at him sadly and grabbed my wallet from the kitchen counter. "Yeah? What's up?" I said almost crying. Vanitas said nothing but came over and hugged me. I hugged him back and felt like never letting go. "Want me to go to the store with you?" he said. I shook my head. "No, you better get home. Sora is probably missing you," I said pulling away and opening the door. I slipped on my shoes and waited for him to come outside. Once he did, I closed the door behind him. "Can I at least walk with you there?" he asked. I smiled weakly and nodded.

We walked in silence. Occasionally, he would brush against me, sending shivers through my body. I thought back to when we were on the floor. He seemed so comfortable in kissing me. I just could not understand it. Finally, when I could stand it no longer, I stopped walking abruptly. Vanitas stopped too and looked back at me in surprise. "Why do you like me, Vanitas? Why are you my friend?" I said quietly my head down so I couldn't meet his gaze. He was silent and it drove me crazy. "Why...why do you have to be the one that can touch me?! You shouldn't have to see what kind of life I live! You're too good," I said my voice rising. I was about to say something else when Vanitas lifted my head up and put his palms on my face to keep me from looking away. His face was full of anger and sadness. "I am far from good. I like you because you can stand me and you are willing to be my friend. I can't tell you why I am the only one and maybe I'm not. No one knows for sure. You are just about the greatest person I know. I'm sorry I am here in your life. If its such a big deal, I'll l-leave. You wont ever have to see me again," he said. It was my turn to be silent. His eyes began to shake and he turned away. "I have to go, Ventus," he said. I felt myself surge forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I-I'm sorry, Vanitas. I was being selfish and self centered. You have every right to hate me and I will understand if you don't ever talk to me again. Please, j-just don't leave. I'm sorry," I said into his coat. He turned his head slightly towards me. Suddenly, he ducked down low and pulled me with him. "Ventus! Get down," he said. As he said that, a large net came flying over our heads.

"Wha-?" I said before Vanitas tugged me up. "C'mon, Ven! We have to go," he said frantically. He helped me up and snatched my hand. He dragged me with him as we ran down the street. "Stop! You're making a mistake! We don't want to harm you," said a group of voices behind us. Vanitas looked back and quickly turned a corner. The bullet soared through the air where our heads just were. "Vanitas, who are they?" I asked as we narrowly avoided another bullet. He ducked quickly then turned another corner. "I have no idea, Ventus, but who ever they are, they mean business," he said. I was starting to pant as we neared the park. "Oh, Vanitas! Go into the park! I have an idea," I said. Vanitas looked back at me incredulously but followed my suggestion when a bullet grazed the back of his head. "Here, quick, let me lead!" I said letting go of his hand. I sped up to where I was in front of him and grabbed his hand on the way. I used all my energy to run ad fast as I could. I swerved into the woods in the back of the park and pushed Vanitas into the bushes. He fell back into the leaves and disappeared. I quickly followed and nearly screamed as I fell down the tunnel. As I neared the bottom, I braced myself for the impact. I landed with a splash into the water. I surfaced and swam to the edge of the water and hid under the overhanging rock. "Vanitas?" I whispered fiercely. He swam towards me from where he had landed which was a few feet away. I heard scuffling in the tunnel and motioned for Vanitas to go underwater. He obeyed and in a few seconds surfaced next to me. We were both breathing hard and both of us clamped each others hand on our mouths. Four people came sliding down the tunnel each landing on the solid rock floor of the cave. As they stood up, I recognized two of the four people. Zexion stood up with his hand on the back of his head where it had been struck. Vexen held his back as he attempted to stand. The two other people stood calmly. "Saix, you are sure they went through here? It seems rather abandoned," said Zexion. The tall male with blue hair shot him a look. "You dare question my eyesight on this particular day?" he said menacingly. Zexion frowned and would have said something were it not for the grey haired male who raised his hand. "Peace, friends. Saix, we know full well how well your senses are during the full moon. Zexion, hold your tongue. Vexen, is there any sign of the young male we are looking for?" he said his voice smooth and deep. Vexen stood but while doing so snapped his back. He grunted but straightened. He scanned the cave for any sign of movement. I looked at Vanitas in fright. He looked back at me but showed no fear. "What did you say his name was, ?" Zexion said. Xemnas stared coldly at the boy and narrowed his eyes at him. "If you were listening before, I said it's name was Ventus Strife. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and was the boy we saw just moments ago. Any more questions?" he said his voice laced with disgust. Zexion shook his head. I felt my eyes widen. I must have begun to shake because Vanitas wrapped his arm around my waist from underwater. The group searched for a few more moments then proceeded to go back up the tunnel. "Vexen, throw a grenade into the water just to make sure there are no...beings present," Xemnas's cold voice said. Vexen tossed the grenade quickly and scrambled up the tunnel as fast as he could.

Vanitas quickly moved in front of me as the bomb went off. We were slammed into the wall and nearly drowned by the surge of water. My cry of pain was muffled by the water as I hit the side of my face on the rock. When the water finally calmed, Vanitas and I swam onto the strip if sand near the tunnel. I held my face and collapsed onto the sand. Vanitas laid down next to me and moved my hand away from my face. He winced and touched it lightly. It stung slightly not much but enough to make me wince. "You scraped your cheek up pretty bad," he said softly. I nodded and turned towards him. "Vanitas, those people would have killed me if it hadn't of been for you. Thank you," I said quietly. He smiled slightly then automatically frowned. I could tell it wasn't a real frown. "Yeah, well. I'm still mad at you," he said gruffly. I giggled poked his side playfully. He huffed and poked me back. I pouted and poked him back. Then it became a poke war that escalated into a tickle fight. Vanitas won since he pinned me beneath him and tickled me on my stomach. "S-stop! Hahahaha Vanitas! Quit it! Ahahaha," I said between fits of laughter. He stopped after awhile and kissed my lips. This kiss was different than the others. It stole my breath away. When he pulled away, I couldn't help but grin. "So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" I said. He smirked and tilted his head in thought. "Mmm, maybe. Does this mean you want me to be your friend still?" he said cockily. I nodded and he kissed me again. Before I could attempt to try and kiss him back, something came hurtling down the tunnel and splashed in the water.

A/N: Whew! That was a close one, Ven. I wonder who might be in the water now? ;) I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this one. Forgive meh? I really enjoyed the reviews I got and I hope you guys keep reviewing. Tell me ideas and maybe I'll add a lemon scene. ;)


End file.
